


“You’re The Little Shit!”

by Mary Shelley (cielois_is_my_life)



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Lap Peeing, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urophilia, it’s pee guys i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/Mary%20Shelley
Summary: Victor has to give a speech in front of most all his classmates in college. The bad thing is that he’s got a bladder full of water. Will he be able to hold it or will someone interfere and save him from humiliation?





	“You’re The Little Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Three things  
> 1\. This is a joke between friends bc we read Frankenstein and I just decided that Victor has a pee kink.  
> 2\. I’ve never written pee stuff before so this is Not the best  
> 3\. Okay so since ao3 is a bitch about these things, the italics are now framed with slashes and they represent Victor’s thoughts. The parentheses are just my thoughts while writing it, they originally had a strikethrough.

/Fuck. Why’d Clerval have to bring so many drinks before the presentation? ‘Oh have a drink, it might calm you down’ he said, ‘drink water though, not alcohol’ he said. Now I’m nervous for a totally different reason. I’ve got a bladder full of liquid and I’m standing up at a podium in front of most attendees of my college. Fucking magnificent./ 

Victor started talking about his ideas for the reanimation of dead matter, trying to ignore his throbbing bladder. He squeezed his legs together, thankful that he was standing at a podium. /Okay, it’s fine. I’ve just got to make it through the presentation. I can just make it quicker. I can make it./ 

(He, in fact, could not make it.) 

Just then, a late student walked into the room, causing the door to slam and everyone to jump. Including Victor. Which, in turn, (made him pee his pants, the end.) made him uncross his legs for a split second. Although that little amount of time was all it took for him to leak, his underwear becoming a little wet, he gasped and clenched his legs shut tighter. 

/Oh no. No no no no no, please god no./ He screwed his eyes shut in concentration, trying not to leak anymore as he continued with his speech. 

When he finally finished it he was quick to start walking off the stage, pulling his uniform vest lower to hide any wet spots that might exist. But Lady Luck was not on his side today, students started raising their hands for questions and a professor ushered him back to his place. /You. Mother. Fuckers./ 

He silently willed them to get bored and put their hands down but it was no use. Then Henry raised his hand. /Oh save me please, you devil, you started this in the first place/ 

"I believe Mr. Frankenstein needs to use the bathroom, can the questions wait?” He said, getting up on the stage. Oh thank god. The head of the school nodded and gestures for them to go. Henry led him down the hallway to the bathroom, though Victor was walking with a much quicker pace. 

/Oh yeah, just take your time, not like I’m gonna end up pissing myself if we don’t hurry up or anything!/ When they finally got to the single bathroom, Henry hurried over and sat on the toilet, all his clothes still on. “What the fuck are you doing?! I need to pee right fucking now!” Victor whined as he put his hands between his legs. 

Henry gestured for him to come over. Victor slowly made his way over but was swept off his feet, quite literally, as Clerval pulled him onto his lap. The quick movement caused him to let out another spurt of pee, forming a larger wet spot on his pants. “Henry what the hell?!” He shouted, with no response. Henry, instead, moved his hand down to Victor’s lower abdomen and pushed. 

Victor let out a mix of a gasp and moan as some of the pressure was released and some of his bladder was emptied. Onto Clerval’s lap. Who was very turned on and very red in the face. “What the- are you? Are you getting off on this?!” Victor asked, trying not to empty the rest of his bladder onto Henry. Henry just shrugged, “Will you indulge me if I am?” He smiled. “You’re weird.” 

Victor sighed as he moved in to kiss Henry. The kiss was heated to begin with but when Victor finally let go, finally releasing all of the liquid he’d been holding, Clerval groaned into the kiss. He grabbed Victor’s hips and pulled him even closer as the fronts of them both got soaked. 

Then a knock was heard on the door. “Uh, hello, I’m supposed to check on Frankenstein and see when he’s coming back?” A small voice said. “He’s sick kiddo, I don’t think he can answer those questio-!” Clerval said in a calm voice until Victor ground his hips up against him, cutting off the last word. “Alright, I’ll tell the assembly, I hope he feels better!” The younger student said before walking off. 

Henry looked at Victor, “You’re a little shit, you know that?” He said, grinding his hips back. “Oh I’m the little shit? You’re the one who sat on the toilet and forced me to piss myself and I’m the little shit?” They both went for a rough kiss as they kept grinding against one another. They made out with each other hungrily and both came in their pants, Victor whimpering out Henry’s name as Henry grabbed his ass hard. 

As both of them came down from their climaxes Victor mumbled, “I bet you fucking planned that didn’t you.” Henry chuckled, kneading where he squeezed Victor, “Maybe I did.” “I told you, you’re the little shit.” “But you love me.” “That I do, little shit, that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to here, you got to the end! Congratulations!! Let me read your crazy comments!!!


End file.
